A New Life
by laraine.thorpe
Summary: When Regina came to rumple in the Enchanted Forest to ask how to cast the curse. He puts in an extra part of the deal. Along with him having an estate and being rich he will be able to be with Belle in this new world and have a life with her the life that he couldn't have with her in the Enchanted forest. When he awakes in SB He and Belle are married as Robert and Rose Gold


Plot:

Rumbelle AU. When Regina comes to see Rumpelstiltskin about why she could not release the curse he gives he the directions about how to act the curse but on one condition. In the new land in addition to comfort and wealth he wants to be able to have a life with Belle in this new land who now waits back in his castle. Desperate to act this curse she agrees to these terms.

A NEW LIFE

Enchanted Forest

Rumple waits in the cell of the palace of Snow white and prince charming he knew it was only a matter of time before the queen would start the curse. But his mind kept wondering back to Belle. The last time he has seen her was shortly before his capture by snow and charming all that had been going through his head about her back there in his castle all alone. And how he was going to get back to her but the only way to do that was the curse he had given to Regina. But even if the curse was cast Belle would not remember him it the new world nor would he remember her.

Suddenly he noticed a mouse running around on the floor. He had done magic for thousands of years and he had been able to tell the difference between a real mouse and a human that had been transformed into a mouse through magic. But who would be so desperate to see him that they would go to this level. Then he realized whom. "Its just us dearie" he said.

Storybrook

He opened his eyes. And sat up in a bed for a moment he could not remember who he was. Then he remembered that his name is Robert Gold and he was the town's richest resident of the town called Storybrook. He looked to his left and across the room he reached the top of the stairs and he could hear sounds at the top of the stairs. Then he heard noises coming from downstairs. His mind told him that there was someone in the kitchen and his mind told him that it was his wife Rose Gold.

Back in the Enchanted Forest in Rumple's cell.

"You can show yourself" Suddenly the queen appeared in a cloud of purple smoke. "That curse you gave me" said the Queen " its not working. So worried said Rumple so worried just like Snow and her lovely new husband. What did you tell them? Regina demanded. The truth said Rumple " that nothing can escape the darkness. Tell me how I can enact the curse asked Regina. For that there is a price said Rumple. What do you want? Asked Regina. Simple said Rumpel in this new Land I want comfort and I good Life. Fine said Regina I will give you an estate and you will be rich. Not finished there is more Rumple interrupted. In this New Land I want to be able to have a life with Belle the life that I was unable to have with her in this worlds said Rumpel. Very well said Regina you will be husband to her and she wife to you in this new world said Regina you will both have memories of getting married. One more thing said Rumple. In this New land should I ever come to you for any reason you will heed my every request so long as I say please said rumple.

Back In Storybrook

Rumple walked to the stairs and began to walk down the stairs. Carefully at first then began to go faster down the stairs. Then he came into the kitchen and then he saw a young woman standing there. Good Morning Rose he called out to her. She turned around and then walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. 'Good Morning Darling Robert" said Rose. For a moment he stared at her his beautiful wife. Breakfast is ready she said I'm sure you want to get to the shop she said. He was Mr. Gold his mind told him and her was the richest man in the town and owned a local Pawn shop his wife was Rose Gold and she owned the town's local Library and every morning he walked her over to the Library and every night she met him at the pawn shop and they would walk home together. The images of the frightful man in the cage kept going through his head he felt like he knew that man but could not quite figure out who he was supposed to be. Are you all right my Darling? Rose said as she noticed that he was not talking much this morning. I've fine sweet heard said Mr. Gold. Well you should get dressed I'm sure you'll want to get to the shop said Rose

Back in Rumple's cage in the Enchanted Forest

Regina had returned to Rumple's cage once again to tell him that she had succeeded in releasing the curse. Gloating about how she now had everything she wanted. " I did it said Regina and I wanted you to know it before you like everyone else here forgets everything. I won. I know have everything I want. Not quite rumple giggled with the impish giggle he did when he knew something she didn't. Know there is a hole in your heart and some day you will come to me to fill it said Rumple. You underestimate your powers of foresight said Regina as she turned to walk away. "And you underestimate the price of what you have done". Said rumple. "You shall see you will come to me there is more you need" rumple sang happily. "Your taunts will get you no where" Regina snapped as she looked back at him. I know you too well you want another deal. Well I won't she said angrily. A deal rumple giggled what more could I want from you. Oh to be Let out of this cage, to be let out of our last deal, to escape the curse". Regina said as she began listing the reasons that she believed that rumple wanted to get out of their last deal. "To be let out of out of our last deal, to be let out of this cage, to escape the curse said Regina. But why would I desire that dearie said Rumple "I'm exactly where I want to be now and I am about to go to exactly where I want to go and to be with who I want to be with" said Rumple. You may be able to be with you precious Belle in this new world said Regina "you may even have memories of marrying her but those memories will all be false memories" said Regina. "Are they" asked rumple "The ones you give me may be but either way I will have a memory of getting married, don't tell me you haven't noticed", said Rumple as he held up a hand and on his wedding finger there was a wedding ring with a blue stone. It was then Regina realized that rumple had on a wedding ring. "You are…" Regina started to say. That's right Belle and I were married only a short time before snow and her lovely husband had me imprisoned in this place" said Rumple. "So in this new world I will have a lovely wife while you will have nothing but a huge hole in your heart" said Rumple.

Suddenly they both heard someone shouting from above "Its here the curse is here! They shouted.

"Duty calls" said Rumple. "See you on the other side". Regina then stared at Rumple with a glare in her eyes and then marched off out of the Dungeon.

Storybrook

Later that same day Mr. Gold walked down the street with his wife on his arm. Both. Talking about the things they had planned to do at each of their jobs today. It was the 1st of the month, which means he would be collecting rent payments from all of the shops and places that he owned in the town. He knew it was children's day over at the library that was the day where young children would gather in the library and Rose would be reading one of her favorite children's books to them so he knew that she would be busy at the library that day. "It's the first of the month said Rose you going to be collecting the rents today Robert" said Rose. "Yes "said Gold. "Well I'm probably going to be working late at the library tonight said Rose. Finally they reached the Library. Rose took her husband's face in her hands and gave him a long kiss on the mouth. "I'll see you soon Robert, I love you". Said Rose. "I Love you too" said Gold as he walked away leaving his wife to do her business while he went on to do his.

As he left the library and began to walk down the road he noticed all of the people in the town the elderly woman that owned Granny's dinner was setting out the open sign and arguing with her granddaughter at the same time "I can't believe you put me on the early shift " shouted the granddaughter "its not my fault you stayed out all night" the old woman shouted back.

As he continued to make his rounds he noticed all of the people around him. He noticed the fan standing on the ladder fixing the broken sign "maybe this time you won't fall" he said to himself. Gold know that his name was Augustus he was the local craftsman, Mr. Gold knew who he was he knew who everyone in the town was but at the same time he felt like he had never seen them before why was that. Just then out of the corner of his eye he noticed the Mayor walking down the sidewalk watching all of the people just the same way he was. Her name was Regina Mills she was a very feared woman in the town but not as feared as he was.

The next day was just the same as the one before. His wife met him downstairs for breakfast and then they would walk to the Library together and he would leave her there while he would go along with his business. He saw Granny and Ruby having the same argument and Augustus repairing the same sign and everyone else having the same conversation every morning and even Mayor Mills walking down the same street looking at all the people at the same time everyday. "Doesn't anything ever change in this town", he thought to himself.

Then after a week something did finally change. He was in his little antique shop cleaning some of his items when suddenly the door to his shop flung open and there stood the Mayor Regina Mills. "Finally something new" Robert thought to himself. Regina Mills came bursting into the shop going on about how unhappy and she and that this place was not the deal that they made. He could not understand what she was talking about. "I don't know what you are talking about", said Robert. When he said that she looks like she was disappointed like that he should know what she is talking about. Then she started going on about how she wasn't happy and how she was supposed to be happy in this town but she wasn't. Robert couldn't understand how this woman who was the most powerful woman in the town could possibly unhappy when she is so feared by everyone and has all of the power in the town. Right when this conversation was taking place the door came open again and there stood his wife Rose with a couple of cups of Coffee. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company," said Rose. "Its all right sweetheart" said Robert "Please come in". "Mayor Mills you remember my wife Rose" said Robert as he introduced the 2 of them. "Yes of coarse" said Regina. "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Gold". "You as well" said Rose. Rose then walked over to her husband. "Things were slow at the Library today so I thought I would pick up some coffee and come over here" said Rose. "I'm glad you did" said Robert. This was a change from their normal routine and he certainly loved it, he loved seeing his wife at the end of every day when she came to pick him up at the shop at the end of the day but having her pay him a visit during the day.

As she prepared his coffee he suddenly noticed her giggling. "What is it"? He asked her. "Your tie is crooked" she said. Then she went over to him and began to straighten his tie until she finally got it fixed correctly. "Thank you sweetheart" said Robert as he gave her a kiss on the lips "I don't know what I would ever do without you" said Robert. "You never have to find out," said Rose "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere".

As Robert stood there looking into his wife's beautiful blue eyes he suddenly looked up and noticed Regina looking at them and noticed that her fists were shaking almost like she was jealous. Without saying a word the Mayor left the store. Robert watched her leave with confusion he knew that Regina Mills was a single woman with no children and as far as he knew had no other family. "Can it be that the most powerful woman in the town is jealous of me", he thought to himself.

28 years or so Later

It was a regular day just the same as any other. Belle was at the Library while he did his stuff over at his shop. He was now going to all of the different places that he owned collecting the monthly rent. He had just collected rent from the nuns at the convent, Dr. Hopper and so now he was on his way to collect the rent from Granny's bed and breakfast which was a 2 part establishment there is the dinner and the Bed and Breakfast and he collects the rent for both every time that he visits Granny for the rent.

As he walked up the steps he noticed that there was a young woman with blonde hair and a red jacket inside it looked like she was booking a room, which, was strange because not a lot of people asked to book rooms there since tourism was not a big industry in this town. He made his way into the building and heard as Granny was taking the woman's name. "Your name"? Asked Granny. "Swan" replied the woman. "Emma Swan". "Emma" he knew that name. "Emma" said Robert what a lovely name. "Thanks" replied the woman. Then Granny handed him a roll of money. He accepted the money then turned his directed back to the woman. "Enjoy your stay" he said. Then he turned around and suddenly images started rushing through his mind images of being in a dark castle and a Deal and a curse, and a love a woman that loved him despite his monstrous appearance and monstrous attitude who had seen into him and fell in love with the man inside "Belle" he said to himself. His wife's real name was Belle and his deal with Regina had been fulfilled in his world he has shared his life with her the life that they couldn't have their world.

Without thinking he started moving as fast as he could toward the Library. It was almost time that she would come to pick him up at the shop but he would surprise her by picking her up at the Library. Regina had thought that his and Belle's memories of being married would be false but there was something she didn't know 1 month before his imprisonment he and Belle had been married in a private ceremony in a small village in the enchanted forest.

Enchanted Forest (several months before Rumple's capture)

Rumple walked into a small chapel in a small town in the enchanted Forest. He approached the priest. "Dark One" said the priest with fear "What do you want"?

"I have a favor I need you to do for me" said Rumpel. "I don't think so" replied the priest "I know all about you and your deals your deals always come with a price and nothing good ever comes from them", said the priest. "My reputation precedes me", said Rumple. "But this time is different, you give me this favor then in return I will owe you a favor said Rumple. The priest stopped for a moment to think. "Very well" replied the priest "What is your request"?

"I need you to conduct a marriage ceremony" said Rumple. "Very well" said the priest "For who"? Asked the priest.

"For me," said Rumple. Then Belle walked in and Rumple held out his hand and she came up to him and took it. "Are you sure this is what you want"? Rumple asked her. "Being my wife is not going to be an easy wife, I have created a potion that will allow me to kiss you once here at the wedding but not afterwards ", said Rumple.

"It doesn't matter" said Belle. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and as for us being able to kiss you will find a way to kiss me without losing your magic I know if anyone can find a way it will be you" she said with a smile.

And with those words Rumple waved his hand then some smoke covered them up and then when the smoke cleared Belle had a Beautiful white renaissance wedding dress. Then Belle took his arm and walked up toward the priest. "Do you have any witnesses"? Asked the priest.

"Just one", said a voice from behind them, and then Jefferson the mad hatter entered the room. He came up and sat down in one of the seats in the church.

Rumple and Belle took each others hands as the Priest began to recite the vows. "I do" said Belle as she answered the priest if she took rumple to be her husband. "I do" said Rumple when the priest asked if he agreed to take Belle as his wife. Then Rumple made some rings appear through a cloud of smoke and 2 rings appeared in his hands one with a blue stone in the size of a man's and one that looked the same in the size of a woman. Rumple put Belle's ring on her finger and Belle put his ring on his finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife", said the priest as he finished the ceremony Rumple drank the potion then gave Belle a loving kiss on the lips.

Storybrook

Rumple finally reached the Library where he saw Rose coming out of the Library and locking the door. He slowing walked up behind her and then covered her eyes "Guess who"? he said trying to surprise her. She then turned around and saw him standing there. "Robert", she said as she jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here I was just on my way to get you" said Rose. Robert didn't say anything but just stood there and looked at her this was his Belle Rose and Belle may be different in some ways but this was still his Belle the woman he had taken an oath to love and protect for the rest of his life. "I just thought I would surprise you tonight and pick you up for a change" said Robert as he stared at her for a moment and then leaned in and gave her a loving kiss on the lips and held it for a moment then looked at her again.

"Robert what is it" asked Rose. It was obvious to him that Belle did not have her memories back as she did he remembered that he had cast a spell that upon hearing the name Emma in this world would restore his memories but obviously it did not apply to Belle.

Instead of answering Rose's question he just pulled her into his arms and hugged her for a moment. Finally he looked at her again. "I just really missed you today, sweetheart", he finally said.

"Bad Day", said Rose.

"Very bad day", said Robert " It seemed like such a long day I thought it would never end".

"Well then lets not go home right away", said Rose. "Lets go for a walk and enjoy the night air it will put a good ending to a bad day.

Robert nodded. Then she took his arm and then they started to walk. Belle didn't have her memories right now but it didn't matter he was enjoying his new life with his wife the life they couldn't have in the other world and in this world he could kiss her without fear of losing his magic sense his magic was already gone. But he would get it back now that the savor was here the curse would soon be broken. But until that happened he was going to enjoy every moment with his beautiful wife.


End file.
